Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, in today's society, mobile computing devices are becoming increasingly more common. Many mobile computing devices, such as personal digital assistants, cellular phones, and the like, may be employed to communicate voice messages, emails, text messages, and so forth, as well as to search for information over the Internet. It is not uncommon to see a person on a bus, train, or even a boat, to be using their mobile devices to perform searches over the Internet, check their calendars, listen to music, play games, text messages, and yes, even conduct voice communications with their mobile devices.
Many consumers actually enjoy selecting the color, shape, and functionality of their mobile devices for purchase. However, once the consumer leaves the merchant store with, or otherwise receives, their newly purchased mobile device, they are often restricted by the mobile device manufacturer as to what, if anything, may be changed on their mobile device. While some mobile device manufacturers may allow limited changes to a mobile device, such as installing ringtones, downloading photographs, movies, or other entertainment content, often it is the case that the consumer must purchase a different physical mobile device to obtain different functionality. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.